


His last breath

by tospeakortodie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Angst, Arthur/Gwen - Freeform, Artù, Camelot, Canon, Complete, Fanfiction, Gay, Introspettivo, Italian, Love, Love Story, M/M, Melancholy, Merlin Hurt, Merlin/Arthur - Freeform, Merlino, Merthur - Freeform, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Romantico, Sad, Slash, drammatic, king arthur - Freeform, melanconico, merlin immortal, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tospeakortodie/pseuds/tospeakortodie
Summary: "Lo amavi, vero?" chiese Ginevra, quasi retoricamente.Merlino dischiuse le palpebre che furono così colpite dai raggi del sole, e sentii gli occhi pizzicare a causa delle lacrime che avevano smesso di scendere e che si stavano asciugando, tirando fastidiosamente la pelle. Un sorriso affiorò sulle sue labbra come un bocciolo che si schiude, dopo l'inverno, ai primi raggi del sole, e dopo mesi Merlino sorrise. Sarebbe potuto germogliare un campo di fiori dal suo petto in quel momento.





	His last breath

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono e tutti i diritti vanno alla BBC.  
>    
>  **Nota dell'autrice:** Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, che spero sarà piacevole, vorrei dire alcune cose. Per prima cosa, per chi non lo sapesse, la scena in cui Artù dà a Merlino un oggetto che apparteneva a sua madre esiste, ed è una scena tagliata della 4x01 che potete trovare qui: <https://youtu.be/24f5wsWwbOI>  
> (preciso che il video non mi appartiene, ma lo condivido al puro scopo informativo). Inoltre, ci terrei a dire come è nata questa piccola storia. Merlin è una serie tv che ho avuto occasione di vedere molte volte, dato che essendo una serie già conclusa (purtroppo, _sigh_ ) la trasmettono praticamente ogni anno alla tv. Avevo in mente da tanto di scrivere una fanfiction su Merlin, ma a causa di vari impegni e della scuola non ho scritto un bel niente, ed infatti il mio lavoro più recente risale ad un anno fa. Riguardando Merlin su Paramount Channel, sono stata sommersa da tantissimi ricordi e dal profondo dolore dopo l'ultimo episodio, che già che ci siamo ve lo consiglio se mai vi venisse voglia di piangere (spero di no). Allora mi sono immaginata cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se Merlino, dopo la morte di Artù, si fosse deciso a ritornare a Camelot per dare un ultimo saluto a Ginevra. Io shippo la Merthur (chi non lo fa?), e ho voluto rappresentare Ginevra cosciente del rapporto speciale che lega Artù a Merlino, rispettando comunque la sua figura ed il suo ruolo. Spero di esserci riuscita e di non urtare nessuno. In sostanza, quello che voglio dire è che tengo molto a quello che ho scritto, sia perché era da tanto che non scrivevo ed io amo farlo, sia perché, come in tutto quello che scrivo, ci ho lasciato una piccola parte di me. Per me è anche la dimostrazione che posso ritornare a fare quello che amo fare, anche dopo un periodo buio in cui di scrivere non ci pensavo nemmeno di sfuggita, e non è una cosa da poco, credetemi. La forza di Merlino nel continuare ad aspettare Artù è un po' anche la mia forza. E so che il mio modo di scrivere non piacerà a tutti, ma ci tengo a far sapere anche che ogni ripetizione, ogni singolo dettaglio è voluto da me perché 1) non sto scrivendo un libro e 2) il mio obiettivo è quello di trasmettere le emozioni dei personaggi attraverso la scrittura, cercando di descrivere alcune delle molteplici sfaccettature che un'anima umana può avere. E io penso che scrivere sia un po' come dipingere, e anche un testo può suscitare una qualsiasi emozione, proprio come farebbe un dipinto. Concludo dicendo che spero, in futuro, di scrivere magari qualcosa di più lungo su questo fandom, ed in generale. Ringrazio tutti coloro che spenderanno qualche minuto della loro giornata a leggere sia le mie elucubrazioni mentali (noiosissime lo so), sia questa oneshot e ringrazio quelli che vorranno lasciarmi un commento, anche solo per farmi sapere  ̷c̷h̷e̷ ̷s̷c̷r̷i̷v̷o̷ ̷d̷a̷ ̷s̷c̷h̷i̷f̷o̷ cosa ne pensano. Buona lettura!  
>  _-Mary_  
> 

_"Quando incontrano l'altra metà di se stesse da cui sono state separate, allora sono prese da una straodinaria emozione, colpite dal sentimento di amicizia che provano, dall'affinità con l'altra persona, se ne innamorano e non sanno più vivere senza di lei – per così dire – nemmeno un istante. E queste persone che passano la loro vita gli uni accanto agli altri non saprebbero nemmeno dirti cosa s'aspettano l'uno dall'altro. Non è possibile pensare che si tratti solo delle gioie dell'amore: non possiamo immaginare che l'attrazione sessuale sia la sola ragione della loro felicità e la sola forza che li spinge a vivere fianco a fianco. C'è qualcos'altro: evidentemente la loro anima cerca nell'altro qualcosa che non sa esprimere, ma che intuisce con immediatezza."_  
**_-Platone, Il Simposio._**  
   
_"Due pezzi di puzzle. Fatti l'uno per l'altro. Da qualche parte del cielo un vecchio Signore, in quell'istante, li aveva finalmente ritrovati. "Diavolo! Lo dicevo Io che non potevano essere scomparsi."_  
**_-Alessandro Baricco, Oceano Mare._**  
   
_"Accade che le affinità d'anima non giungano ai gesti e alle parole ma rimangano effuse come un magnetismo. È raro ma accade."_  
**_-Eugenio Montale, Ex Voto._**  
  
  
  
   
   
 

**_HIS LAST BREATH_ **

  
 

_"And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more."_  
**_-Christina Perri, A thousand years._**  
  
 

  
   
Erano due anni ormai che Merlino non metteva più piede a Camelot. Quasi niente era cambiato dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista con i suoi occhi; la vita degli abitanti procedeva serena e al solito ritmo, e non vi era alcuna differenza di grande rilevanza. Le persone, anche quelle più povere, sembravano a loro agio nello svolgere il lavoro e il loro chiacchiericcio arrivava allegro alle orecchie del mago.  
Le case sembravano essere più solide, anche grazie ai tetti che erano stati rinforzati, e dalle porte socchiuse arrivava il solito odore di verdure cotte, erbe di vario tipo e il caratteristico fetore degli animali, i quali venivano lasciati circolare liberamente.  
Merlino osservava tutto questo con amarezza e malinconia, e il suo pensiero andava a tutte le volte in cui aveva svolto un compito per il re, prima Uther e poi Artù, o per Gaius; e a quando la vita sembrava un po' più difficile, ma difficile non lo era rispetto al presente.  
Tutto quello che vedeva era per lui qualcosa di già visto, già conosciuto e vissuto, eppure così lontano e allo stesso tempo diverso, come se appartenesse ad un'epoca dove non c'era ancora posto per lui.  
   
Ginevra, _Gwen_ , lo attendeva. Aveva fatto spedire una lettera in cui le chiedeva il permesso di entrare nel _suo_ regno. La risposta era arrivata senza farsi troppo attendere, e nella lettera di Ginevra c'era scritto quanto lei fosse _felice di riaverti qui con me, Merlino_.  
Riusciva quasi a vederla, nel momento in cui apriva la lettera, con quell'espressione così fiera e risoluta, e allo stesso tempo dolce, che l'aveva da sempre caratterizzata. _Mi farebbe piacere rivedere un volto amico_ , diceva ancora la lettera, e Merlino aveva sentito una fitta allo stomaco nel leggere quelle parole.  
   
Dopo la morte di Artù, Merlino non era riuscito a ritornare a Camelot. Aveva preferito viaggiare senza una meta, piuttosto che ritornare tra le mura del castello, sebbene i sensi di colpa non mancassero. Era scomparso senza dire una parola a nessuno, e probabilmente ormai tutti pensavano che fosse morto insieme al suo signore. Il motivo era che non ci riusciva, a ritornare. Spesso non vi è una valida ragione nella mente umana che porta all'impossibilità di compiere un'azione, ma il fatto era che Merlino non _poteva_ nemmeno ritornare. Aveva sempre varcato Camelot in compagnia di Artù, in sella ad un cavallo o sulle sue stesse gambe, con fatica ma dedizione. E quando l'aveva fatto da solo, l'aveva fatto sapendo chi avrebbe trovato ad attenderlo dentro il castello. Ritornare dopo la morte del re, per Merlino equivaleva ad entrarci senza una gamba, senza un braccio, perché una parte di sé, della sua stessa esistenza, gli era stata bruscamente strappata via. E lui non poteva ritornare a pezzi nel luogo in cui era stato intero.  
   
Quello che gli aveva fatto cambiare idea era il pensiero che Ginevra non aveva avuto un addio da Artù _._ Lei era stata costretta a continuare a regnare senza il suo amato, e senza sapere che cosa gli fosse veramente accaduto. Merlino pensava che nasconderle la verità non fosse giusto nei suoi confronti; le doveva una spiegazione, dopo tutta la dedizione che aveva offerto ad Artù, e dopo la comprensione che gli aveva dato quando lui stesso era appena diventato valletto reale. Per questo si era deciso a vedere per un'ultima volta il luogo in cui aveva conosciuto il proprio destino, e dove era cresciuto.  
   
Dopo aver mostrato la lettera con la firma della regina alle guardie, venne scortato fino alla sala reale dove Ginevra, avvertita qualche minuto prima, lo attendeva seduta al trono. Portava ancora il vestito rosso con rifiniture dorate che aveva quando venne proclamata regina, e sui capelli ricci vi era posata la corona. Le braccia riposavano con leggerezza sui braccioli della sedia, e tutta la sua figura trasmetteva serenità _._ Il suo viso era ancora bello e giovane, ma i suoi occhi stonavano rispetto alla persona nei ricordi di Merlino. Essi avevano mantenuto la loro dignità, ma erano più duri e si posavano con decisione su di lui, sebbene dietro le pupille balenasse una certa fragilità _._ In quella sala, Ginevra era simile ad una rosa i cui petali stavano cedendo.  
   
Alla sua entrata, lei si alzò in piedi e fece due passi verso di lui.  
   
"Merlino," disse, senza una particolare inflessione nella voce.  
   
"Mia Regina," rispose il mago, e si chinò in segno di rispetto.   
Ginevra lo interruppe con un gesto della mano:"Non ce n'è bisogno, Merlino, tu sei mio amico."  
   
Merlino rimase in silenzio, attendendo che la giovane regina continuasse a parlare, osservandola dirigersi alla finestra per guardare al di fuori.  
"Il peso che porto sulle spalle a volte sembra schiacciarmi, e in quei momenti mi sembra di non riuscire più a respirare. Puoi capirmi?" chiese, senza guardare in viso il mago, che aveva risposto con un cenno affermativo del capo, "Il fatto che tu sia venuto qui, dopo tutto questo tempo, mi fa piacere ma allo stesso tempo mi distrugge. Non prenderla come un'offesa personale, ma tu sei tutto ciò che è rimasto dei tempi passati. Pensavo fossi morto, eppure la tua lettera è stata per me una sorpresa tale che non ho pensato neanche per un singolo istante che potesse trattarsi di una trappola, e sono lieta di vedere che il mio istinto non si fosse sbagliato. Ho però da farti una domanda."  
Fece una pausa, e poi continuò:"Perché sei qui, Merlino? Perché hai voluto rivedermi?" chiese con il tono di voce più delicato di cui era capace. Anche nel dolore, non voleva risultare sgarbata agli occhi di chi era stato tanto buono con lei.  
   
Merlino si prese un altro istante per osservarla, prima di rispondere. La luce del sole filtrava attraverso la finestra, e rendeva gli occhi della donna quasi dorati. Si ritrovò a pensare come sarebbe stato se anche lei avesse avuto dei poteri magici, ma poi scacciò via il pensiero. Era bella, Ginevra. Lo era sempre stata.  
   
"Ho pensato... ho pensato che fosse il minimo che potessi fare, dopo la morte di Artù. E ho pensato che forse avreste voluto avere qualcosa che gli apparteneva," Merlino trasse dalla sacca che portava al collo un oggetto e si avvicinò a Ginevra, la quale era rimasta accanto alla finestra.  
   
"Che cos'è?" chiese lei, ma la sua voce tremò e il braccio che aveva alzato nella sua direzione ricadde senza forze al suo fianco. Ella non sentiva il nome di Artù uscire dalle labbra di qualcuno, in sua presenza, da quando era rimasta da sola come regina di Camelot, e risentirlo le faceva così male da paralizzarla.  
   
Merlino si passò la lingua tra le labbra, in difficoltà, e disse:"Vedete, mia signora, questo me lo diede Artù prima della battaglia contro i Dorocha. Eravamo seduti davanti al fuoco, e ricordo che in quell'occasione gli dissi che le cose sarebbe state differenti se fossimo stati buoni amici. Non capisco ancora il perché, ma lui mi diede questo oggetto che apparteneva a sua madre. Io non volevo accettare, ma Gwen... Ginevra," si corresse, anche se sapeva che non ce ne sarebbe stato il bisogno, non con lei, "Era l'ultima cosa che aveva di sua madre e lui... Artù la diede a me."  
   
Ginevra durante il racconto aveva chiuso gli occhi; riusciva ancora a ricordare tutta la preoccupazione che provava ogni volta che Artù partiva per intraprendere un viaggio o una battaglia. La paura di non vederlo ritornare vivo tra le sue braccia si era infine realizzata.  
   
"Io penso che sia meglio che adesso lo teniate voi, perché così com'era appartenuta all'antica regina di Camelot, è giusto che ora sia tra le mani di quella presente e futura," continuò Merlino, porgendo quello che teneva tra le mani a Ginevra. Quest'ultima lo prese tra le sue, e le sue dita sfiorarono il simbolo raffigurato: una croce inscritta in un cerchio e al cui centro vi era rappresentato un uccello. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e alzò la testa per trattenerle, prendendo un grande respiro tra le labbra socchiuse. Era un gesto che già compiva quando era solo una serva e che le aveva visto fare così tante volte che a Merlino sarebbe quasi venuto da sorridere, se fosse successo in un altro momento.  
   
"Io non posso tenerlo, Merlino, io ho il regno che doveva essere suo, _nostro_ , e lui voleva che lo tenessi tu, non io," fece per ridarglielo, ma lui indietreggiò negando con il capo.  
   
"No, Ginevra, a voi è rimasto il regno e Camelot, è vero, ma di lui cosa vi è rimasto? Sono sicuro che se ora fosse qui con noi sarebbe d'accordo con la mia scelta."   
   
Ginevra ritirò la mano, accettando le sue parole.  
"Dimmi solo che non ha sofferto, ti prego Merlino, dimmi solo questo," disse poi, una supplica nello sguardo.  
   
Le labbra di Merlino si erano fastidiosamente appiccicate fra di loro, e la lingua e la gola erano secche come quando non si beve da ore e si è costretti a parlare con qualcuno. Sapeva che questo momento sarebbe arrivato, e che Ginevra gliel'avrebbe chiesto, ma spesso qualcosa non fa meno male solo perché era già stato previsto, e lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
   
Decise infine di rispondere:"Ho fatto il possibile affinché sopravvivesse, ma è stato tutto inutile. Il suo destino era già stato scritto, così come il mio. La spada con cui è stato ferito, ucciso, era stata forgiata da un drago e il suo potere era troppo grande. La morte ormai incombeva su di lui, sebbene io non lo volessi accettare. Sono sicuro che avrebbe voluto passare i suoi ultimi momenti con voi. Vi amava."  
   
"Vorrei che questo fosse vero," rispose Ginevra e Merlino la guardò stupito.  
"Lui mi amava a modo suo, e la sua natura lo avrebbe anche portato a sacrificarsi per me. Non metto in dubbio la sincerità dei suoi sentimenti e mai lo farò, _ma_ non mi ha mai amato quanto amava te, Merlino."  
Ginevra lo guardò, e in quel momento a Merlino sembrò che la terra potesse incrinarsi e sprofondare su sé stessa lasciando solo loro due sospesi, a guardarsi negli occhi e prendere atto di quella verità. Merlino aprì la bocca, tentennante ed in cerca delle giuste parole con cui rispondere.  
   
"Non è vero, lo giuro, Ginevra io non vi sarei mai mancato di rispetto in questo mo..." iniziò a dire, ma la regina lo interruppe: "Lo so _._ Ti conosco da anni e so che non l'avresti fatto. Ma non puoi negare quello che provava per te."  
   
Ginevra voltò la schiena e si diresse nuovamente verso il trono. Una ciocca di capelli che era sfuggita all'acconciatura le ricadeva morbido su una spalla, e si intrecciava elegantemente con uno dei suoi orecchini.  
Merlino sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, e alla secchezza della bocca si era aggiunta una nausea inspiegabile, che sfociava dal suo stomaco e si propagava per tutto il corpo.   
   
"Tra di noi non è successo assolutamente nulla e..."  
   
"LO SO," urlò Ginevra, e si voltò a guardarlo. I suoi occhi si erano accesi, e avevano la stessa decisione di quando si trovava a fronteggiare Artù per farsi ascoltare. "Ma tu pensi davvero che l'amore si manifesti solamente attraverso gesti quali i baci, le dichiarazioni o le imprese eroiche? L'amore ha mille sfaccettature, e mio padre mi ha insegnato che a volte basta anche solo uno sguardo per dimostrarlo. E io vedevo il modo in cui vi guardavate, era evidente a tutti. Pure prima di partire, quando ancora condividevamo il letto e le preoccupazioni insieme, pensava a te. Si chiedeva continuamente se tu stessi bene, Merlino, e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo," nel dire le ultime parole la sua voce si incrinò, ed iniziò a piangere.  
   
Dopo un po' il suo volto fu interamente rigato dalle lacrime, che scorrendo lasciavano una scia più chiara sulla sua pelle quasi a volerne confermare la presenza. I suoi sighiozzi erano silenziosi e cauti come lo erano sempre stati.  
   
"Volevo sentirmi tradita, volevo essere arrabbiata, ma per cosa? Non ci riuscivo non ci riuscivo non... Io continuavo a ripetermi che questo, del resto, lo sapessi fin dal principio; e legandomi ad Artù sapevo nel mio cuore che avrei dovuto anche convivere con questa consapevolezza. L'avevo negata a me stessa per tutto questo tempo perché io amavo Artù, lo amavo con tutto il mio cuore e anche lui mi amava. Ma quello che c'era fra voi due era qualcosa di _puro_ , come il profumo dei fiori che crescono in primavera ai margini di una radura. Un amore che nemmeno io avrei potuto annullare, e se la morte di Artù era già predestinata, lo era anche il vostro legame. Era come se foste due facce della stessa..."  
   
"Medaglia," terminò Merlino, avendo ormai sentito quella frase da tutti coloro che avevano visto il rapporto che lo univa al re.   
Anche lui piangeva, ma il suo era un pianto tranquillo, come quello di chi sa già in cuor suo quali sono i fatti _._  
"Il nostro destino era già stato deciso da tempo immemore, ma nello stesso destino vi era scritto che sareste stata voi, Ginevra, quella che avrebbe unito Albion e portato la pace nel regno. E sono fiero di quello che avete fatto finora. Il popolo è felice di avere una regina come voi."  
   
Ginevra a quelle parole fece qualche passo in avanti, per poi cadere in ginocchio davanti a Merlino. Appoggiò una mano a terra e una sui pantaloni del mago, in modo delicato. Merlino non sapeva come reagire. "Alzatevi, mia signora, non è..."  
   
"Merlino," Ginevra teneva la testa china e continuava a piangere _,_ "A volte penso di non farcela, e vorrei che tutto quest'incubo finisse. Ma non potrei mai deludere Artù, e voglio portare a termine il suo compito," alzò il viso e guardò Merlino, "Una volta Artù mi disse che eri la persona di cui più si fidava e che avrebbe dato la sua vita per te. A quanto pare, ha mantenuto fede a quello che aveva detto _._ Perché non sei tornato qui dopo quello che è successo?" chiese con voce spezzata.   
Merlino stava fissando un punto davanti a sé, perso nel ricordare quello che aveva provato dopo la morte del re, e in quel momento sentì nelle profondità delle sue viscere la sua magia trasformarsi in rabbia e la sua rabbia trasformarsi in magia. Avrebbe voluto scacciare via dalla sua gamba la mano di Ginevra, e avrebbe voluto urlare fino a far crollare tutta Camelot, fino a che le finestre si sarebbero trasformate in scheggie e tutto sarebbe stato inondato da rumore luce e ancora rumore e avrebbe potuto creare un vortice come quello che fece a Ealdor, il villaggio in cui era nato, ma enorme enorme enorme che avrebbe inghiottito il castello oppure un incendio che sarebbe divampato e le cui fiamme avrebbe avuto lo stesso colore dei suoi occhi quando pronunciava un incantesimo e avrebbe potuto, e avrebbe, e avrebbe, e avrebbe.  
Ma non fece nulla di tutto questo, e riempito di aria i polmoni, la espirò chinando all'indietro il viso bagnato, ad occhi chiusi.  
   
Ginevra era rimasta in silenzio, e aveva visto i suoi occhi inondarsi di una fortissima luce dorata. Per un momento ne fu sorpresa, poi spaventata, ed infine decise di rispettarlo non facendogli alcuna domanda. Non spettava a lei fare domande le cui risposte non sarebbero giunte.  
   
Infine, Merlino decise di parlare, e la sua voce fu lieve e libera da qualsiasi sentimento di rabbia.  
"A cosa sarebbe servito tornare? A tornare sarebbe stata soltanto una faccia della medaglia che era stata ormai divisa, e che non si sarebbe mai più potuta ricongiungere con la propria metà _._ Mi sarei sentito un intruso, come se quella ad entrare di nuovo qui a Camelot sarebbe stata una parte di me discongiunta ed astratta; sarei stato una lettera scritta con parole capovolte che nessuno avrebbe mai più potuto, o voluto, comprendere," disse.  
   
"Lo amavi, vero?" chiese Ginevra, quasi retoricamente.  
   
Merlino dischiuse le palpebre che furono così colpite dai raggi del sole, e sentii gli occhi pizzicare a causa delle lacrime che avevano smesso di scendere e che si stavano asciugando, tirando fastidiosamente la pelle _._ Un sorriso affiorò sulle sue labbra come un bocciolo che si schiude, dopo l'inverno, ai primi raggi del sole, _e dopo mesi Merlino sorrise._ Sarebbe potuto germogliare un campo di fiori dal suo petto in quel momento.  
   
"Lo amavo e lo amo più della mia stessa vita, e mi taglierei anche la gola con la spada di uno dei vostri cavalieri se solo servisse a farlo tornare. Essere stato al suo fianco è stato l'onore più grande che potessi mai avere," le parole gli uscirono quasi in un sussurro, ma Ginevra le udì e si lasciò scappare uno singhiozzo più forte degli altri.   
   
"Dai alzatevi, non conviene ad una regina rimanere in questa posizione, per di più per un così lungo periodo," aggiunse Merlino, scacciando con una mano le lacrime dal suo volto stanco e tirando su col naso come un bambino. Le passò una carezza leggera sul capo, e poi le porse la mano con la quale la aiutò a rialzarsi. Una volta in piedi, e dopo aver riguadagnato l'equilibrio, Ginevra si buttò d'impeto tra le sue braccia, e lo abbracciò tenendolo stretto.  
   
Merlino, anche se sorpreso, ricambiò e gli sembrò che in quell'abbraccio vi fosse rappresentato il congiugimento finale di due mondi opposti; la riunificazione del tempo passato, presente e futuro, e del regno di Albion. Nel momento in cui posò la punta del naso nell'incavo morbido del collo di Ginevra, Merlino fu certo di essere riuscito a portare a termine il suo destino, ben diverso da come lo si era immaginato quando Kilgharrah _,_ il drago che era stato con lui fino alla fine, gliel'aveva svelato le prime volte che si erano incontrati.   
   
"Ora che cosa farai?" gli chiese a bassa voce la regina.  
   
"Non lo so, ma non posso restare e penso che voi riusciate a capirmi. Forse ritornerò per un momento a Ealdor, e poi chissà, magari partirò in viaggio verso qualche nuovo regno," rispose l'altro, e avrebbe voluto aggiungere _in attesa che Artù ritorni_.  
   
"Promettimi solo una cosa, Merlino."  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
"In qualunque posto andrai, ti prenderai cura di te," conluse Ginevra, accarezzandogli i corti capelli della nuca in un gesto affettuoso ed innocente.  
   
Merlino sorrise e si staccò dall'abbraccio, e guardandola negli occhi le disse:"Ve lo prometto, e voi fate lo stesso. Vostro padre sarebbe stato fiero di voi," concluse e si inchinò un'ultima volta.  
   
Stava per andarsene, quando Ginevra lo richiamò.  
"Merlino."  
   
"Sì, _Gwen_?"  il mago aveva voltato solo il viso, ed un passo lo separava dalla grande uscita, dove lo attendevano le guardie che lo avrebbero accompagnato all'esterno.  
   
"A te cosa è rimasto di Artù?" Ginevra aveva finalmente posto la domanda che le era rimasta sulla punta della lingua per tutto l'incontro.  
   
Merlino piegò le labbra in un sorriso amaro: "Il suo ultimo respiro."  
   
Ed uscì. 


End file.
